Worm of the Mindgate
by Warnight89
Summary: After coming home from camp a week early, Taylor comes across Emma's attack in the alleyway. She then triggers with her grandfather's powers. M-rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Worm/Psi-Ops crossover. Plot: Taylor triggers with grandfather's psychic powers. she will still be Skitter though, just with less paranoia.

Don't own Psy-Ops or worm

* * *

Annette Hebert hid a secret from her family and friends. Namely the fact that her mother and father were from a whole other world and yet still with powers of their own, the power of the mind. They could do things that would have them birdcage or killed.

Nick Scryer, her father and former soldier.

Sarah Blake her mother and a former spy.

Her father could move the world around him with his telekinesis.

He could control fire with but a thought with his pyrokinesis.

He could spy on anyone or anything with his remote viewing.

He could see things that are impossible for normal people or para-human thinkers with his Aura view.

He could drain energy from his enemies and restore his own with his mind drain.

And finally the one the world would most fear. He could take absolute control of someone with his mind control.

Nick scryer was a dangerous man, especially with his military and spec-ops training and he knew it.

His lover Sarah Blake while not as dangerous would be just as feared with her true telepathy. No one's thoughts would be safe from her.

Because of this they hid from their new world and had their daughter keep their secret from everyone even her husband and daughter. Easy to do when she never inherited any of their powers. They All thought that was for the best. All thought that their power would end with them.

THEY WERE WRONG!

* * *

A young girl was trying to do her best to enjoy the camp her father sent her to. She just couldn't bring herself to share in the festivities around her. So she sat alone in her cabin thinking about her mother.

For you see she had just lost her mother not too long ago to a horrible car accident and she was still grieving. Her father took the death of his wife so hard that he could barely function other than to work at the Union. So he threw himself in his work at the dockworkers Union To distract himself from the pain of losing his wife.

The young girl's godparents Kurt and lacy had seen this so they convinced Danny Hebert the young girl's father to send his daughter Taylor Hebert to summer camp.

That way they could help to get him back on his feet and grieve with him because they to loved Annette Hebert, the young girl's mother.

* * *

Taylor was a smart kid, her college professor of a mother made sure she was well educated in both English literature and life as a whole. As any mother would do to give their child the best possible future.

She grew a love for literature of all kinds from her mother. From her father, she gained a strong desire to help her city and community. And maybe a bit of a stubborn streak every now and then.

Taylor was able to gain a scholarship to Arcadia High School. She was considering going Winslow with her best friend Emma Barnes, someone she seen as a sister in all but blood since they were little. But she really didn't like the rumors about the school. She was going to have a crash course study session with her so Emma could get into Arcadia as well.

But Emma had pulled away from her before Annette died, although she still came to help her through the funeral and the grief afterward. Emma still held her as she cried herself to sleep that week. She was still her friend.

* * *

"I hope Emma isn't too bored while I'm here," Taylor thought to herself.

Taylor was on the last week of the camp and she hoped her dad was doing better than when she left him. Last she saw of him he was maybe eating one small meal a day and barely talking to anyone. Her included. "He better be eating better or at least eating more than a small TV dinner! She thought to herself. Suddenly she had an idea to get him up and moving and talking again.

{"Hey, I know dad and I could go see if the museum has a new exhibit yet. He used to love taking Mom me there to show us the history of the Bay,"} She thought to herself.

Suddenly the whole camp herd a loud announcement from the intercom system. [Would all campers please report to the Assembly Hall. I repeat would all campers please report to the Assembly Hall. Thank you for your cooperation.]

{"Huh, wonder what that's about,"} Taylor thought to herself as she made her way to the hall in question, where she found that about 90% of the camp was already there. She thought it wouldn't be long till the rest got there so she just found a comfortable chair to sit in and wait. Sure enough about 3 minutes later the rest of the camp arrived.

* * *

The camp director a young woman named Mary nickel stood on the stage in the Assembly Hall she was on her first year as a director for the camp and the children there loved her. She had been with the camp for 5 years running now. Unfortunately this year they would have cut the camp short due to the unexpectedly high heatwave, and since the camp doctor had left for his kids birth, she could not take the chance of something going wrong.

Mary cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "Children I am sorry to say that I will have to cut or time here at camp short," Before she could say more she was interrupted by loud boos from the children she was in charge of and responsible for. Mary cleared her throat again louder this time to get the children to quiet down and listen to her.

"Now I know you all are disappointed, and so am I, but with the rise in temperature, I can't take the chance you kids could get sick here with a doctor so far away. So we will pack our things and say goodbye. I hope to see you next summer too," She finished.

* * *

Taylor was excited she could be home tomorrow and surprise Emma a week early. It was only a six-hour drive by the buses they use to get here and back but it was still in the middle of the day so it was going to be night by she gets home.

{"I know I'm going to be exhausted by the time I get home and this damn headache ain't helping either, but it will be worth it,"} she thought. Taylor had been having a persistent headache for about a month now. It started small with some sharp pains here and there. Then it grew to an almost every day pounding in her head. Especially when she was concentrating on something. the doctors could see nothing wrong with her so she just grinned and Bared it so as not to worry her father any more than necessary.

He already has too much on his plate for now. After packing her things up she boarded the bus back home and found a seat and got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as she could on an old school bus that had seen better days.

"I can already tell this not going to be a fun ride. The springs are sticking out of the seats dammit." she thought to herself. and with that, she closed her eyes to try and let herself fall into the rhythm of the trip home to try and ease the pain in her head.

* * *

Emma Barnes was having a bad summer. First, the closest thing she had to a second mother dies in a horrible car accident. then her best friend/sister was sent to a nature summer camp. She was so lonely without Taylor around. She knew she had been pulling away slowly but surely. But their interests we're just beginning to differ as they got older. She liked shopping for clothes and accessories and hearing about the gossip around her. Taylor liked literature, something she got from her mother and studying. And a weird fascination with bugs, now that, she couldn't figure out where it might have come from.

She was looking for something to do with Taylor that they would both enjoy. To bring them closer together again. Maybe they could cook aunt Annette's lasagna for everyone.

So here she was with her father Alan Barnes on the way home from the mall planning out how much lasagna her and Taylor should make. she looked up and seen several dumpsters setting in the road blocking her street. Emma having a bad feeling about this whispered to her father, "dad we need to leave now!"

But before Alan could back up and leave, six people rushed out of the Ally wearing predominantly greens and reds and surrounded the car. It took her a second to recognize them as ABB, the all Asian gang run by Lung, a cape that turns into more of a dragon the longer he fights.

They forced open Emma's and her father's doors by breaking the glass out. Fortunately, she only got small cuts on her arms and hands by using said arms and hands to shield her face and eyes. Alan, unfortunately, got several deep cuts along as face and hands. She screamed when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the car, and toward the alley. She saw them do the same with her dad. She was thrown to the ground, on her back in the alleyway. She looked around and saw her father being held down by three guys and the other two standing at each entrance to the alley.

a woman then jumped on top of her and she suddenly felt something forced against her throat. A knife, she realized, as she looked at the woman and found her a few years older than her maybe 18 or so.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman started speaking.

"Ok, little girl, this is how things are going to go. You are going to tell me what I'm going to do. Cut off a finger, Cut out an eye, Or do you want me to cut off all this pretty red hair of yours for you," Each choice was accentuated, with the women putting the knife at each spot before getting to her hair and cutting off a long lock of it.

Before she could say or do anything one the guys not holding her father spoke up as he walked over to them. "Hey, when you're done with her we can put her to some real use, right?

Her father hearing this began fighting even harder. One of the guys holding him struck him on the back of the head and knocking him out.

Emma began to fight as well scratching, screaming, anything she could to get away from the woman holding her down when she got a kick to the head by that one lookout that made her see stars.

Her arms went limp as She lost strength in them, after that kick to the head. She heard the woman tell the guys that they could have her after she was done with her.

She grew terrified and renewed her struggles as week as they were when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere shout out at the loudest she ever heard her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO FUCKERS THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY FRIEND!?

END CHAPTER ONE

I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL PUT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST A WRITING EXPERIENCE FOR ME.


	2. Chapter 2 the start part two

Chapter 1:2. The start part two

I don't own worm or psi-ops wish I did though.

Taylor was just getting up for the day after an odd dream last night. She got home at around 11:45 last evening and kissed her dad goodnight and went straight to bed. Oddly enough her headache had lessened somewhat. Enough for her to have an odd dream last night.

And dream she did. Seeing the world around her in a strange perspective and not in just one but many. Like she was a lot of people all at once. but even that wasn't right. No, not people, smaller, a lot smaller. Like insects. Almost like she could see through their eyes. But that's impossible bugs don't see as humans do. So she just chalked it up as a strange dream.

So after doing her morning routine, she decided to forget about her dream and get on with the day. Heading down the stairs to get breakfast she saw her dad at the dining room table reading the morning news. Looking a lot better then he did after her mother died.

"Hi, Dad," she called out, "What's going on with the world today?" He looked up at his daughter and said, "oh good morning kiddo. We might be able to get a lot more jobs for the union. A new investor just approached us about clearing out the boat graveyard.

"Really, that's awesome! I know you've been trying to get something like this to happen for years now," Danny smiled and said, "yeah and maybe we can get the ferry up and running again."

Taylor smiled as well and said, "mom would have been excited about it too. Didn't you and Mom have your first date on it?" Danny laughed then looked on sadly. He breathed out slowly bringing his emotions back under control, "Yea, we did, but it didn't turn out as well as I would have liked. l had gone to lean against the rail of the ferry and slipped on some water that had splashed up on deck and hit the rail about waist-high and had tumbled backward into the bay. Needless to say, I was quite embarrassed. Your mother, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing that whole night," He explains fondly.

Taylor laughed hearing that and smiled again, "Hey, Dad, I'm glad you're starting to do better," Taylor told him, "yeah, me to kiddo, it was getting kinda lonely without you around," he said. Taylor smiled, "I'm just glad you had Kurt and lacy with you. I don't know what would have happened if they weren't here with you," she explained. He laughed again, "yeah lacy wouldn't let mope for long. Any time I would start to backslide she would show up out of nowhere and frog-march me right out the house with her and Kurt, "too much moping around Danny we're going to go do something out in the sun she would say. It helped it really did. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a drill sergeant or something. She certainly knows how to act like one. Or least give commands like one," he shuttered.

They sat in an comfortable silence for a bit when Taylor asked, "Hey Dad do mind if I go and see Emma this morning?" "Huh oh sure just remember to take your pepper spray he agreed, "Don't worry I got It, and my new baton," she assured him, "a baton that's new," he committed. She grinned and said, "Yea lacy got it for me just before I left for camp. she said it's there Just in case one of the boys can't take a hint or understand the word "no," she explained. Danny smiled, "That woman," he said amused. "Hey, I like it!" Taylor exclaimed. There was a pause then They both laughed at themselves.

* * *

Taylor was jogging her way to Emma's house to surprise her. Although she should have probably reconsidered this whole jogging thing. "Man, this is exhausting," she whined to her self. Now let's remember that Taylor is a book lover, not an exercise nut. Therefore it would be a good bet that she was not in good physical condition at least not for the extended jogging that she was doing. Why you may ask was she doing it then? Well, that is simple. When she was at camp one of counselors there said that she might enjoy swimming in the lake they had there, and she did enjoy it. She just couldn't do so for long. The same counselor suggested she would have to build some muscle and work on her cardio and maybe work on some breathing techniques.

So here she was jogging instead of taking the bus or getting a ride from her dad. And not doing to bad for her first time. She made it two whole blocks before she had to take a breather. Probably why the counselor suggested the breathing techniques. They do help. Now if her legs would stop burning that would be great. She slowed down to a stop and leaned against a building she was near.

She sat there panting for a bit until a BBPD police cruiser pulled up to her. She stood up when the police got out of the car to meet them halfway. The male officer stood back and let his female partner approach Taylor. Both officers had looks of concern on their faces.

The female officer spoke up first, "ma'am, are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" Taylor replied, "yea, I'm fine, was just jogging to my friend's house and had to take a quick break. Why is there something wrong?" "

No just checking to see if you were okay. We saw a young girl panting against a building so we decided to check to see if you needed help the female officer explained. "And you looked like someone has been chasing you kid," the male officer said. "Huh, oh no, like I said I was just jogging trying to build some endurance.

The female officer looked at Taylor as if to make sure she was ok and hadn't been attacked, "ok sweetie, the thing is, people have been getting attacked lately. Pulled off the street from their cars or dragged from the sidewalk in broad daylight. So I want you to get to your friend's house or your own home as quickly as possible ok," she told Taylor. "Yes ma'am, I'll do that, I was just getting a quick breather and I will be on my way,"

"Ok kid, well we'll be in the area if something happens just call for help and keep moving," the male officer stated. After that, they got back in their car and pulled off.

Taylor was worried now. She was not a fighter, at most she could scream as loud she could and draw as much attention to the situation as she could. And That's When she remembered the pepper spray and baton she has with her. Taking them out of her bag she put the spray in her front left pocket. She put the baton on the small of her back like lacy taught her to. On a slant, so she could draw it with her right hand. Still, even with them, she was not confident she could win a fight with someone really trying to hurt her. So with that worrying thought in mind, Taylor set off on a brisk jog down the street.

She made it a block before she started seeing flashing imagines in her mind. She thought at first that it might be her imagination due to her being worried about the attacks. That was before she saw Emma in one of those flashes.

She had seen her friend. Being held down by what looked like a woman in red and green clothes with a knife to her throat.

"Oh crap, Emma, I have to get to her fast! Was all that went through her head as she ran. Never realizing that she didn't actually know where Emma was but was just following the flashes. Never realizing what those flashes truly are. And they were getting stronger? Clearer? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Emma as fast she could.

As Taylor ran she was steadily getting madder and more fearful. Of the situation and for Emma respectively. "Why Emma? why my friend? why now?" She asked herself repeatedly. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers.

She couldn't think straight any longer. The headache that had lessened the night before had come roaring back stronger than ever. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was Emma. So she ran to her friend's side as fast as she could.

She followed the flashes right to the street she was seeing. She spotted the car in the street with the windows busted out as she turned the corner. She was looking for the alley when she heard Emma screaming.

Adrenaline began surging through her veins as she ran. Taylor automatically pulled the baton out off the small of her back. As she ran she heard a guy ask. "When you're done with her we can put her to some real use, right?" Taylor saw red both figuratively and literally as she brought the baton down on the one lookouts head. It was hard enough to crack the skull and spray blood.

She stopped and looked around and saw Emma on the ground with a woman on top of her with a knife to her throat looking at her. She opened her mouth and bellowed at the loudest she had ever been.

WHAT THE HELL DO FUCKERS THINK

DOING WITH MY FRIEND!?

* * *

Adrenaline is a fascinating chemical. It is hard-wired into our bodies and can let us do some amazing things. Such as let a mother left a car off her trapped child. Or even let us outrun that dog that wants to eat us because we dropped that bucket of water on it.

My point is that it lets us do things we wouldn't normally be able to do. But that same chemical. That is again hard-wired into us will have us do things we would never normally do. Because we know it's an incredibly stupid thing to do. But in high-stress situations such as trying to save a friend. And hopped up on adrenaline We might just do that incredibly stupid thing. Such as attacking a lookout of a group of gang bangers. Then announce our presence to the rest of the group by shouting at them as loud as we possibly could.

All that went through Taylor's head in a split second when five sets of eyes looked at her like she was an idiot. Then they looked down at their friend that she just whacked on the head with a baton. {"Yea this was not my best idea ever,"} she thought to herself as she came down from her adrenaline high.

The group got up and started walking toward her whispering to themselves, or least that's all she could hear. It was being drowned out by the blood rushing through her. Taylor was beginning to panic especially as they started to run at her. So she did the first thing that came to her. She threw her baton and hit the guy not holding Alan. (He just so happens to be the same one that spoke about putting Emma to some "real use" ). Unfortunately for him, her aim was a little on the low side of life. And hit him right in his "rod and tackle box". He fell holding himself and gagging for breath. The others stopped and looked at him then her than him again and finally back to her. "Ok, while that was a nice shot little girl I hope you realize you're going to be in a world of pain right?" the only woman group asked.

Taylor was truly in a panic now, and she no idea what to do next. she was stupid enough to lose her only real weapon like an idiot. Even if she could reach her pepper spray in time she doubted she could actually make use of it before they were on her. Her headache had reached an all-time high. Not only all that but she was still seeing those damn flashes in her mind.

And at that point in time is when she saw the largest strongest and clearest flash yet. And that is when she felt them. All of them. And she knew that was hers to do with as she pleased. So she did the only logical thing she could think of and had them attack the group that had hurt her friend.

What attacked the group you may ask? Well, that is simple it was the bugs you see. All of the bugs in a two-block radius of her rose up to her command. And there was a lot of bug in those two blocks. Bees wasps and hornets all swarmed the group. Stinging and biting. Driving them off and making them flee. Except for the woman she had unfortunately for her made the mistake of stepping on a pile of roaches and tripping on them. She fell backward and hit her head on the ground knocking herself out.

As the last three of the group ran for their lives one looked back and had seen a dark figure on the roof above them clearly female. "The bug cape," he thought to himself as he ran, "I will have to tell Lung about her," He will not be pleased to hear about this. He dreaded that discussion.

And that was chapter two: the start part two

Chapter three will be the rise of skitter part one


	3. Chapter 3 interlude Danny's intervention

Earlier that morning with Danny

Danny was having ok morning so far. Sure talking about his deceased wife Annette with Taylor brought forth some of the pain of losing her. But not nearly as much as it had when Annette first died. Kurt and lacy had him recount stories of her and the both of them together to try to get him to remember all the good times he had with her.

And it worked. Probably not at the beginning he just wanted to forget. But lacy the forceful woman that she is, wouldn't hear of it! She made him remember his daughter. And that Taylor needed her father now more than ever.

So remember and tell stories he did. And slowly he began to heal and move on. He still had his bad days were he just wanted to stay in bed and pretend that all was right with the world. And he still had her here with him. He shuttered to think what he would be like if Kurt and lacy hadn't decided to come over the day after the funeral.

scene break line

* * *

The day after Annette's funeral

Kurt and his wife lacy were on their way to see Danny Hebert an old friend of theirs. He had just laid his wife to rest the previous day and they wanted to check up on him and their goddaughter Taylor Hebert.

"Kurt do you think their gonna be ok? Lacy asked her husband as she turned to look at him in their old truck.

"I honestly don't know Lacy," He said without turning around to keep his eyes on the road. "But I don't think so. I mean, didn't you see how lifeless Danny looked after Annette's funeral service?

"I know, and poor Taylor, she just looked so miserable," Lacy said, "Hey, maybe we can take" Lacy was suddenly interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Picking it up and answering it she said "hello.

"Lacy!" Yelled a frantic Taylor Hebert, "Dad passed out and I can't get him to wake up!

"Ok sweetie we're already on our way there so just stay with him and keep trying to get him to respond. Can you do that for me, Taylor?" She asked softly

Taylor responding in a more subdued tone said, "yes ma'am."

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. So just hang on sweetie ok. Lacy said as she tried to comfort, Taylor.

"Ok lacy but please hurry! I don't know what to do," Taylor said as she hung up.

"Kurt, we need to get there fast! Lacy stated hurriedly as she stared at the phone. "Danny just collapsed and Taylor said he's not responding. She told him

Alright, I'll get us there. Kurt said strongly as he increased the speed they going with his grip on the steering wheel tightening in his worry for his friend.

Sing break line

* * *

They pulled up to the Hebert residence two minutes after they got the call the from Taylor. As soon as Kurt put the truck in park lacy jumped out and ran inside the house to see Taylor shaking Danny trying to wake him.

"Taylor stop sweetie I'm here now. She said as she approached them," Danny she could see was slumped over on the couch. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was quite pale. But he was breathing and no there was no blood. She had seen him like this once before. And that was when he lost his mother to cancer ten years ago.

"It's ok sweetie your dad's going to be fine. Lacy assured her. He just forgot to eat enough these past few days. And it doesn't look like he's been sleeping all that well."

Taylor looked at Lacy gratefully then back to her father. "Are you sure?" Taylor asked. I mean he just sat down on the couch and Then slumped over like this," Taylor explained

"Yes, I'm sure Taylor, "Lacy said softly. He's just asleep. He was probably too exhausted to stay awake any longer. And when he sat down his body just gave out on him," Lacy explained to her

"Now why don't you go and see Emma while we take care of your dad," Lacy suggestion as she pointed to herself and Kurt who come in right behind her and was leaning against the doorway.

Taylor hesitated for a second then got up to get her bag. "Please call me if something happens with dad?" she asked.

"No problem sweetie we will," Lacy said As she motioned for Kirk to take one of Danny's arms while she grabbed the other one. "We'll put him to bed and stay here till he wakes up. Then he and I are going to have a conversation about taking better care of himself. So don't worry we'll be here for him.

Scene break line

* * *

Danny was waking up that evening in his bed. Which was odd because he didn't even remember going to lay down. He sat up and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 18:25 it read in bright green letters. Standing up he headed for the door of his room when he heard voices downstairs. It took him a bit to place them as Kurt and lacy.

He made his way downstairs. And sure enough there they were sitting at the dining room table chatting to each other. When they see him at the bottom of the stairs Lacy gets up and walks in to and gives him a great big hug.

Then she slaps the back of his head while yelling. "You damn idiot! what were you thinking? Not eating or sleeping for days. Do you realize how scared Taylor was when you passed out like that?" Lacy ranted.

Danny winced he knew he was trouble now. Lacy only ranted like this if she really pissed at you. She may be only 5"2 and a 120 lbs soaking wet and he a good 6''3 and 220 Ibs. but he knew not to look down on her.

Lacy started working on the docks when she was 18 years old. Worked with some biggest guys around. and had never hesitated and never backed down around them. So he knew damn well not to argue with her. As he sat there rubbing his the back of his head something she said registered with him.

"Wait a minute did you just say I passed out? When did I pass out? Is that why I don't remember going to lay down?" Danny rambled.

"Yes, you passed out Danny," Lacy huffed. Me and Kurt had to drag your sorry ass up to your room," She told him with her arms crossed under her chest and glaring at him ready to start ranting at him again.

"I'm sorry I worried you Lacy, Kurt, I haven't been able to get any real sleep since Annette's death. He signed. And what sleep I do get is filled with nightmares of the night she died," He explained.

"Not only that but the stress of trying to keep the union afloat. "And" get our guys enough jobs so they support themselves and their family. All so they don't go and join one the "damn" gangs here. It's all just a bit much on me right now," he ranted.

"Danny I know what you're doing. Kurt stated not the least bit a happy. You promised us not too bottle it up anymore. It nearly killed you last time when auntie Janet died. If it wasn't for Annette you would have dammit!" He yelled. "And now you're doing it again by throwing yourself into your work at the union and not eating or sleeping properly," Kurt finished

"Danny I miss her too," Lacy said softly, "she was the closest friend I had and I think about her every day. But she wouldn't want you to shut down again especially because of her.

"I can't it just hurts too much. Danny cried. I can't just move on. She was my world, my life, my other half!" He yelled as he finally broke cried and cried, truly cried, after over a month of holding back and bottling up the pain. "Oh, Danny your not alone in all of this. Lacy said softly as she held his hands in hers. There's me and Kurt of course. she said as nodded to Kurt then herself.

"But there is one person that you're forgetting is hurting just as much you are. Someone who needs you now more than ever Danny. Lacy stated with a bright smile.

"Who is that? Danny asked her slowly. He didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling that he had forgotten something or rather someone as in this case.

"Oh, your daughter of course. Lacy said with a smile, "Taylor was the who called us when you passed out. Your lucky we were on the way over here anyway. We were planning to go visit my mom this summer. But she told us to stay and help you and Taylor through this.

"Taylor. Danny said slowly as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Oh god! He exclaimed harshly to himself. All this time and I've been so focused on myself that I've completely forgotten about my own daughter. "Yes, you have Danny," Kurt said as he walked up and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. But you can still make it right by being there for her now," Danny's old friend finished.

"You need to get your head on straight first Danny," Lacy said, "And that is going to take a while so what do with her till then.

"Hey Danny, wasn't Annette sending Taylor to a summer camp the last couple years? Kurt asked

"Oh yeah, she was," Danny replied nodding, "She said that it helps Taylor too "broaden her horizons" or something like that. All it really did is give Taylor this weird fascination with bugs. I never did figure where that came from she just came home one summer and started talking about them.

"Do you think you could send her there for the summer so you can grieve with us and get back on your feet? Lacy asked

"Yeah, that's fine. Danny said. It's perfect really because it's already been paid for. We were already going to send her there because she really likes the place and has fun.

"Good because you are going to have to work through the pain if you are too get any better. Lacy said. You might have backslides if you do I will be there to knock some sense into you. she said happily

Scene brake line

* * *

Back to present

Danny still had sore head from all the slaps to the back of it. Lacy liked to use that as her way to as she says "knocking some sense into him"

{"I thought my name was DiNozzo for a while there.} Danny thought to himself. As he rubbing the back of his head. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the house phone start ringing.

"Hello, Hebert residence Danny Hebert how can I help you. He said as he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Hebert with the BBPD. I'm calling to inform you that your daughter was involved in an assault earlier this day. I'm told that she's fine but we do need you to come down to the station as soon as you can. we need to get her side of the story. But we can't do that without you or someone you appoint to her to act as a guardian or legal representation," The officer explained.

"Ok officer I'll be there soon goodbye," Danny said as he hung up the phone.

"Dammit, not Taylor, if she got hurt I swear I'll find the little shits and make them pay.

Scene brake line

* * *

Author's note

Ok I know I said that chapter 3 would be the rise of skitter but I wanted to show Danny's turning point. This Danny will not fall into the same depression the original Danny did.

He is focused, and he will be apart of skitter's team. Yes, he will still be worried about her. But it will not be the same paralyzing fear that would have him force Taylor to join the wards that I see in some other stories.

I will begin working on the rise of skitter soon.

Thank you for reading my story


	4. Chapter 4: The rise of Skitter part one

I don't own worm or psi-ops.

Danny had just walked through the door at the police station. After having been called earlier that morning, and now worried about Taylor, (He might have run few red lights to get there though, but let's not tell Taylor that) he was approached by an officer that had a Sargent insignia on his arm.

The officer looked at Danny, "Mr. Hebert I presume?" the officer asked. As he brought up a clipboard and made a note.

"Oh, yes that's me, officer, Danny answered, as he looked around for his daughter worryingly. Where is Taylor? Is she ok, she's not hurt is she?"

"Alright settle down Mr. Hebert, your daughter is fine, I believe I said as much on the phone with you earlier," the now identified Sgt, Johnson said.

"Now then your daughter is in an interview room waiting on us, no one's spoken with her yet so the sooner we can get her statement the sooner we can release her to you. Now l have to tell you something before we go in, there is going to be a P.R.T agent in the interview with us due to too possible parahuman powers being used at the scene.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know, officer," Danny said, as he shook Sgt. Johnson's hand.

The pair then made their way to the interview room in a quiet and steady manner. Both men were tense, Danny because of his worry for Taylor, and Sgt. Johnson because he just didn't like P.R.T poking into their noses into his investigations, only now he didn't have a choice in the matter.

They arrived at the interview room to see the P.R.T investigator trying to get in, and Sgt. Jonson was not amused with this in the least little bit.

"And what do you think you're doing agent Brad?" Sgt. Johnson Asked sternly. The P.R.T agent, Peter Brad, looked over at Sgt. Johnson and scowled, "I am trying to interview a suspect to a possible parahuman assault Sgt. Johnson."

"You were going to interview," Sgt. Johnson began as he looked at agent Brad with clear anger on his face, and crossed his arms over his chest, "a minor without their guardian present?" are you out of your mind?" He shook his head and sighed.

"That's it, you're not going in there," Johnson said as he looked at Danny's thunderous expression, "you are, however, going to call your Superiors and tell them to send someone else down here."

"You can't just go and make those decisions, Brad exclaimed aggressively as balled his fist's by his sides, "you don't have the authority to do something like that."

"I don't do have the authority, Johnson grunted out, he lowered his arms as he glared at the fool standing before him, " I'll tell you what authority I have." I've got the authority to lock your ass up for this stunt of yours. Did you think we would just let you get away with something like that, to question a minor without a guardian present or legal representation of any kind?" Johnson asked angrily, "no, you're leaving now or you "will" be arrested, your choice!" He finished with a snarling bite to his tone voice.

Agent Brad realizing he was not going to win this argument huffed to himself and left but not before making one last comment, " I will be informing my superiors about this, and will be suggesting that the girl be taken into P.R.T custody as soon as possible, and all B.B.P.D involvement be ceased immediately." he finished.

Danny hearing this decided he had heard enough, "And I will be able to sue you and the P.R.T. I can also have you brought up on the abuse of power charges." " And who are you supposed to be?" "Me, I'm Danny Hebert the father of the girl you were trying to illegally question just now, so if I were you I would do as Sgt. Johnson said and leave right now!" Danny bit out angrily. Knowing when to retreat, agent Brad fled right then and there.

Once both of them had calmed down Johnson said, "alright Mr. Hebert now that he's gone we can take Taylor's statement, and get you two out of here." Johnson said to him as he unlocked the door to the interview room with his key card.

"Don't we need someone from the P.R.T here because of the parahuman Powers used? l thought that was why he was here in the first place." "No we don't need him here, he wasn't even supposed to try talking to her until we determine if she was the said parahuman involved or not," Johnson said as waved his hand back an forth.

Scene brake line

* * *

Taylor was sitting in this little room, quietly playing with her new power, as she waited for her father to show up so she could tell the police what happened in that alley today.

She there sat playing with a part of her power that originally was just in her dream the night before. She was using her power to look through the eyes of all the bugs she had collected so far. And oddly enough she could see just as well through them as her own eyes. The power she's noticed seems to compensate for the number of bugs available because whether more or less the clarity doesn't change.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard someone trying to open the door to the interview room, " Wonder who that is, better check just to be safe." she had her bugs to crawl through the vents to the hallway outside of the room she's in. It was taking the bit for them to get there. And while they were doing that she stood up got behind the chair and grabbed the back of it ready to throw if necessary.

Taylor looked through bugs just in time to catch her dad coming down the hallway toward the room she's in. She looked at the person who was still trying to the room get in at same time her dad and officer Johnson.

Their voices were muffled but she definitely heard Johnson ask. "And what do you think are doing agent brad." none too happily

His response was too muffled to make out what he said but judging by the look on Johnson face it pissed him off something fierce. Johnson said something to him. this Brad guy suddenly yelled out, " you can't go around making those decisions, you don't have the authority to do something like that!" she heard the now named agent Brad yell.

"Oh, bad choice of words there Brad oh boy," Johnson began talking again, and looked even more pissed off now when she heard him bite out, "no you're leaving now or you "will" be arrested, your choice!"

She thought he was leaving when stopped and said something to Johnson again. That's when her dad stepped in to say something to Mr. Brad. She couldn't hear what he said but going by the look on his face it scared him. And then fled from them.

She was sitting back down in her chair again when her dad and Johnson walked in together, "ok Taylor now that you have father here we get your statement finally," Johnson said as he gestures to Danny, "now just to let you know we are recording this interview, and it will be viewed and examined by the P.R.T to help determine if any legal action should be taken at all."

She and Danny both nodded at the same time. And Taylor gave voice to her answer, "yes, I understand officer Johnson."

"Good, then we can get started by you telling me how you got mixed up in this whole thing. Because I've got two officers that say that they stopped and talked to you, not five minutes before the first call about the attack came in, four blocks away."

"Ok before we go any further I need to tell you that I triggered in that alley today." "Oh hell," Johnson said as leaned back in his chair, "I was hoping that wasn't gonna be the case, but ok so you triggered there, we'll come back to that continue."

"Ok, I was jogging to my friend Emma's house when I stopped to take a quick breather. That was when your officers came upon me. They told me about some attacks, then told me to get Emma's as fast as I could, then they pulled off."

"I was worried about being attached too, so I got my baton and pepper spray out, put the pepper spray in my front pocket, and the baton on the small of my back. I then started to jogging again.

"I made it a block when these weird flashing images started to go through my head. I at first thought that it just my imagination running wild because of the worry about being attached."

"That was until I saw Emma in one of the flashes, I stopped caring about being attached and ran as fast I could to her," Taylor explained as she took a quick breather and started up again, " I don't know how I got there so fast or knew where to even go for that matter. I really didn't just care at the time. I just had to get to her. And they lead me right to her."

"When I got to the street I had seen Mr. Barnes's car, so I started looking around when I heard a scream from the alleyway. I was moving to it when I heard a guy say something about putting her to some real use."

"I snapped and grabbed the baton and ran. I came across what I think was a lookout or something, he had seen me and was raising a pipe I think. So I brought my baton down as hard as could on him, I was aiming for his right clavicle bone but he moved and I hit in the head."

"He's not dead is he?" Taylor asked she as tried to explain everything to officer Johnson, "no Taylor he's not dead just hurting right. Now while you did manage to crack the skull that's as far as it went. a small crack some blood loss and a shaken brain but he'll live to see trial now please continue."

"Ok, when he collapsed and I had realized what I had done. I started to panic, especially when they got up and came toward me. So I threw the baton at the lead guy and hit in the crotch," both Danny Johnson cringed at last part, " the woman there told me it was a nice shot but I was still gonna be in a word of pain.

"That's when the panic really set and I think when I triggered. You see I had another flash. This time it was so strong and so clear that I still remember it vividly."

"Wait I admit I don't know a lot about capes but I do know they don't ever remember their trigger vision, Johnson said interrupting her. When both Hebert's looked at him confused he sighed. Ok from what I know when someone triggers they have this vision go through their head, but they never remember it, they just know they had one."

"Huh the more you know. anyway I had the vision then came back to reality to find that I could feel and control every bug in a two-block radius it's weird, it's almost instinctual like I've always known how too control them. I had all the bugs swarm the alleyway. the flying ones I had attacked the rest of the group that was still standing to drive them off.

"The woman though stepped on a pile of roaches that built up behind her and fell backward and hit her head on the ground. Once the last three left I went to check on Emma and Mr. Barnes, and that was when the police officers having seen my swarm showed up, you should already know rest."

"Ok Taylor l may call you back in to answer some questions but for now you are free to go home."

"Thank officer Johnson," said Taylor as Danny just gave a light, "thanks sergeant," he shook the officer's hand."

Scene break line

* * *

Danny and Taylor made it home about 30 minutes later, as soon as they were inside the house and the door was closed. Taylor collapsed to the floor shaking and shivering. As the reality of what "almost" and what "would" have happened to her and Emma, had she not triggered. She could have got Emma and herself killed. Or something, far far, worse. She was startled by movement near her as she turned to look she saw her father there.

"Dad?" Taylor said as she felt him wrap her up with a blanket, and a hug her tightly, "Taylor you're safe now let it out little-owl," and let it out she did. She cried until she could cry no more.

Sometime later that evening, Taylor and her dad sat down together, as they both knew that this discussion was coming. "So I guess I'll start us off then. You have powers Taylor what do you want to do with them?" Danny asked his daughter already knowing the answer

"Dad, you know the answer to that already. I want to be a hero. I want to help the people of this city not live in constant fear of the gangs or the other capes here. I now have a chance to do just that with my powers. Just like you with that investor you told me about."

"But saying all that, I'm not ready to go out yet, I know that I need training in both body and mind. I need a team of both cape and non-cape alike to make this work. And I think I know where to find or first one."

"Really," Danny said slowly. He was thankful that Taylor was smart enough not to just go out without a plan in place for herself, or support for that matter. He leaned back to get comfortable now that the tense moment was over. He didn't have to argue with her about being prepared. she was a lot like her mother that way. Always going headfirst without a moment's hesitation. As this morning reminded him so thoroughly. {"Really Taylor, charging a group of unknown people, braining one, crotch shots another with your only baton, that you threw, and gave up your only real weapon doing so,"} He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I think Emma triggered too!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly, "oh and what makes say that?" Danny asked intrigued, with a raised eyebrow, "I think she was the who sent me those flashes, probably as a way to get help and I was just in her range when she started. I noticed that they were getting stronger the closer I got to her. That's why I think she triggered too, it all fits." She explained with excitement in her voice.

"If Emma did trigger, and I'm not saying she did. But what would her actual powers be?" Danny pondered out loud while rubbing his chin, " because I don't think it's just broadcasting her current location." He finished in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't think it's that actually. I think I have an idea of what power she has," she said as she grinned at her father, " well don't keep me waiting," Danny implored her, "I think she has a thought projection power some those flashes were from her point of view. She sending out what she was seeing. herself in a first-person view as well a third-person view."

"I see, Danny said while nodding his head and he could see how that would be useful, "if Emma and her parents agree. she can work with you. But not now. Like you said you have to train. I am thinking in two years. you will be sixteen then. I'm sure we can get you, and whoever you find to join you, up to speed by then. Now here what's I we should work on."

Taylor sat there and listened to her father to explain his plans to her and agreed with them. They were mostly physical conditioning, tactics and martial arts for the first year. When the second year came they work to expand on that as well as learning as much about cape law as they could. Meaning what she could and couldn't intervene in as an independent hero. And the different "watchdog" groups that monitored not just them but the P.R.T and the Protectorate as well, in case they decide to be little overeager about recruiting her.

As Danny finished he suddenly remembered something Annette told him about. I'll have to look for them, "Taylor stay here I'll be right back he told as got up ran up the stairs. There were some banging noises and a muffled curse or two. When came back down the stairs he had with him two old journals with him.

Danny sat down again and handed them to Taylor as did so, "these journals were your grandparents Taylor. Your mother told me to give them to you if you ever triggered. She said that they would help you with your powers." Danny said softly as Taylor opened the first journal, the one by her grandfather Nick Scryer.

The first page had a message in it to her and mom, ["Annette, Taylor, if are reading this then that means I am dead and one of you has triggered with mine or Sarah's powers. If we cannot be there to help you through it, we hope these journals will."]

They had powers, Grandma and Grandpa had powers. Not only that, but they were from a whole other world, kind of like Earth-alpha. Taylor was dumbfounded, she never, in million years, would have suspected that about them. She was only six when they died. Grandma died of an aneurysm and Grandpa of a heart attack a couple of months later. Because of that, she didn't have many memories of them, but still, that's one hell of a secret to keep

As she continued to read she found out that grandpa had several abilities, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, something he called mind drain that let him absorb energy from people. Then there the ones that most piqued her interest, such as remote viewing and aura view and finally mind control.

{"No wonder they hid their powers. They would have people hunting them down the second it was found out that grandpa could master someone or even grandma's telepathy.} she thought to herself

There were several people who disappeared after they claimed that they could read minds and no bodies were ever found. It's thought that they were abducted by the various governments of where they lived but there was no proof to be had.

But then she thought of something, "my bug view sounds allot like Grandpa's remote viewing power and mind control could easily be the control I have with the bugs. Could I have his other powers too? she wondered to herself as she looked for something to help find out.

She came across a page on telekinesis, and it showed the proper steps to start with. It said she to focus completely on the object. to do this she had to visualize the entire surface of the book that she chose to try with, cover to cover. and wrap her mind around it and imagine it doing what she wants it to do.

It took a while but slowly the book was surrounded by a blue glow and began to lift off the shelf it was on and float to her. It was a struggle to maintain control and focus, but she did and it was exhausting. When the book finally reached her she dropped it on the table and her dad looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandpa and Grandma had powers of their own and I think I have Grandpa's set," Taylor explained as she showed him the part where it explained her grandfather's origin. then continued to read the journals again.

"Huh, Well that's something, but I thought your power was bug control," Danny said as he thought about it. The fact that Nick and Sarah had powers, and came from another world, while surprising, really wasn't what caught his interest. Taylor had said earlier that she could control bugs, not move things with her mind, he would've remembered that part of the conversation.

"I thought so too. But from what I'm reading about the mind control aspect of my powers. When it first activates, it finds the closest living thing that I could immediately control, this depends on both how strong my powers are, and my state of mind at the time. this is because I have to go through a battle of wills with the Target. At the time I was panicking. And the ones around were the six ABB, Emma, and the bugs. There was no way I was going to win a battle of wills with the six. Emma's power, I think, was probably blocking mine (not that I wanted to control her anyway). So my powers went for the only thing it could take control of the bugs. And Grandpa says in the journal that mind control power only works on the weak or simple-minded. And there's nothing more simple-minded then bugs.

"Huh, I see, does that mean you can do the others as well?" Danny asked, "Well I think remote viewing is done through my bugs as well. Mainly because there is a lot of compensating going on there, bugs don't see as we humans do. So if it was just bug control I doubt I would be able to see anything from them at all. And definitely not the perfect clarity that I'm getting now.

"Alright, sweetie why don't you take those upstairs to your room with you," Danny suggested as he looked at the clock on the wall, "it's getting late now, we'll continue this in the morning. So go upstairs and get ready for bed." He finished, "ok dad."

Scene break line

* * *

Taylor was lying in her bed that night thinking about everything that happened that day. From, Emma's attack, to her triggering, and finally to her grandparent's journals. She wondered if anything else going pop out to give her a surprise. Like a secret group working to save the world by making as many capes as they can, only they mess up a lot and make the case 53's she heard about.

No that would be ridiculous. She was beginning to think she was reading P.H.O conspiracy threads too much. But either way, as she closed her eyes for the night. She wondered what the future would hold for her

scene break line

author's note.

I am trying to use this chapter as a building block for the next one. There will be a bunch of time skipping and I will be introducing other capes as well.

f.y.i, Johnson will reoccurring character in this story.

Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5: The rise of Skitter part two

I don't own worm or Psi-Ops.

author's note: there will be a lot of time skipping in this chapter, there are two years I have to fill in with training Taylor and introducing her team mate's.

there will more narration than dialogue.

Scene break line

* * *

Two years after triggering

Taylor Was, right now, laying on her stomach as she peered through the skylight window, of the building she was on top of, and at a group of thugs that were in the middle of a drug deal.

After two years of training, and building a team. She was on her first official night out.

Speaking of her new team, Shadow Stalker(Sophia Hess), Relay(Emma Barnes), tattletale (Lisa Wilbourn, born Sarah Livsey), Gytrash (Rachel Lindt), and Squealer (Sherrel Bailey). Each came into the team in their own ways.

Emma was an easy teammate to get. When they went to the Barnes to tell them their theory and plan, Emma already knew about her it and was still testing her powers capability. She was also excited about the prospect of being a hero alongside her friend Taylor.

Alan, on the other hand, was apprehensive about the whole hero thing, until he learned that Emma would be mostly in a communication role, and of the training that Danny had planned for them.

Emma was ready to become a hero, as the ever driven Relay.

Scene break line

* * *

Lisa Wilborn was just as easy, she came to them, and because of that, they also learned some things about Taylor's powers.

Scene break line

Three months after triggering

Taylor and her dad were out and about after their latest training session. Taylor was learning several martial arts at the moment mainly Aikido, Krav Maga, and Wing Chun.

They were also doing physical conditioning training like cardio workouts, weight training, stamina building, and others.

In addition to that, she was getting field tactics training, situational awareness training, and first aid training. all of it left her exhausted.

Right now she and her dad were enjoying a rare day off at the market as they ate and relaxed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blonde girl with freckles and an odd look on her face approached them.

She looked at Taylor for a bit, that odd look still there, then turned to Danny, and a look of concentration crossed her face. She then took a seat at their table across from them.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and I'm a parahuman thinker, and you're fascinating," she introduced herself to Taylor as she shook their hands, "you see, my power lets me gain a lot of information from very small clues," she explained while playing with her hair.

"But, when I look at you, my power goes offline, it's never done that before with anyone else, she said hoping that they didn't take this the wrong way, "and now I'm here, trying to figure out what about you stopped my power like that," finished with a nervous smile.

Taylor looked at her, confused, then turned to her father for help. Danny had a plan forming in his head as he watched this very strange young lady talk. He was about to speak and suggest that leave talk in private when he was interrupted by Lise.

"Yes, that would be great Mr. Hebert, she said standing up and waiting on them so they could leave.

As they left the market, Lisa had one more thing to say, "I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

Scene break line

* * *

After some testing, it was theorized Taylor's psychic powers put up an anti-thinker field. It was also found that anyone who spent enough time around her would be saturated in the field, making them a blind spot to most thinkers. there were thinkers like Lisa, who could push past it to those who were saturated if they ware aware of them, to begin with, as Lisa did with Danny earlier that week.

She seemed to fit right in with the group as their new friend. She did have a secret though

Lisa Wilborn, (born Sarah Livsey.) Was a runaway.

When it was found out why Lisa had run away from home, Danny was absolutely furious.

That any parent could treat their own child like that. It had infuriated him to no end. He then abruptly declared that she wouldn't be going back to them.

Just to prove it, he got a family court lawyer there that night.

It was a fortunate thing that Lisa made notes of her parent's treatment of her, and her brother Rex, who, unfortunately, had committed suicide some time ago. And what lead to her own trigger.

It wasn't long before Danny was granted full custody of Lisa and she became a part of the family and team.

As the eternally smug Tattletale.

Scene break line

Six months after triggering

Rachel was a mixed case. She was easy enough to find and bring home.

After all, Emma was just walking through the park one day and found a lost puppy. She picked it up started to look around for its owner until she found Rachel.

Emma had been doing similar training as Taylor. Only instead of field tactics, she was learning psychology. They had found that the more Emma knows about how the mind works, the more she could do with her power.

At first, all she could do was send images through a small flash. And only what she herself was seeing or experiencing.

Now she was able to have a limited two-way conversation with someone, by sending a concept or idea over the relay link.

She did just that here, discreetly of course. By sending out a message of a lost puppy, to the people around her, and waited.

She was just about to give up when Rachel came storming up to her, having heard the message quite clearly.

Rachel was quite rough around the edges, but she loved her dogs, all dogs really, and she was broadcasting that love loud enough for Emma to pick up.

Throughout their conversation, Emma began to notice something about Rachel. What she said out loud and what she broadcasted, while similar, was just a bit off somehow. It was like her words and body language, were being filtered by something

When she tested this, by reacting more to Rachel's broadcasted thoughts than her words, Rachel began to have a far more positive reaction to their conversation.

And from there it became a bonding experience for them. They even told each other about there triggers.

But Rachel had some past legal troubles from her trigger event to work out.

Apparently, her previous caretaker thought it was a great idea to try and drown her puppy, her only friend at the time, in a pool

Rachel, desperate to save her only friend triggered. And she gained the ability to empower her dogs, to let them grow into a dinosaur, wolf-like thing. The puppy, being scared out of its mind, both from the almost drowning and the change, attacked the caretaker and had almost killed her.

Rachel was blamed for the attack on the caretaker because she was a very aggressive child even before her trigger. She went through three foster homes, learning through violence in each.

She was also miss labeled, power-wise, they said she was a master and had commanded her dog to attack the caretaker.

But that's wasn't right at all, Rachel couldn't control her dogs directly. No, her power gave her a bio-kinetic striker ability, and an unheard-of level of understanding for K-9's of all types. It also began to filter Rachel's  
behavior to mimic a k-9's mannerisms.

Rachel wasn't stupid, but she also wasn't well-liked, and she knew it. this made her very abrasive and defensive when the P.R.T came into investigate. The agent seeing this decided not to speak to her at all.

The agent took statements from the caretaker, the other children, a preliminary report from the local police, and that was it.

Emma had then decided to bring Rachel to her home, and introduce the girl to her father, and then tell him Rachel's story. After hearing all it, Alan decided to get a colleague at his law firm involved.

Carol Dallon, A.K.A Brandish of New Wave, a hero, and a lawyer who specialized in cape law.

Carol was able to get all the charges on Rachel dropped, due to a lack of a proper investigation on the agent's part.

( It was later found out that he was both fired and criminally charged for accepting bribes to look the other way or plant evidence in different cases, including Rachel's.)

(The caretaker was also later changed for bribery of a federal agent and her abuse to Rachel.)

Alan adopted Rachel soon after it was found out that Emma's power let Rachel fully Express her thoughts, and not be filtered by her own power.

Because of this, the poor girl was finally able to live in a home without violence for the very first time in her young life.

And Rachel was truly grateful to the Barnes for all their help and happily joined their family and team, not so much school though.

And with that she became the truly loyal Gytrash, they named the puppy Angelica.

Scene break line

* * *

Danny was the one who had actually found their fifth member.

He was on his way home from the union one night when he had heard some noises in an old Warehouse that hadn't been used in years.

He had decided to take a look inside and see what was going on in there. And had found a young woman working on the old truck that had been sitting there since the warehouse had been abandoned.

She looked to be in a trance of sorts as she worked. When she finally came out of it, she just collapsed, as if the strings that had been holding her up had just been cut.

Danny rushed to check on her, and, with the first aid training, he was getting, found that she wasn't hurt, and had just fainted. So knowing this, he picked her up and took her to his home to recover for the night.

The next morning Danny, Taylor, and Lisa found out the woman, Sherrel Bailey was a tinker that specialized in transportation.

she had taken some bad drugs the evening before and had stumbled into the warehouse, looking to find a place to sleep it off for the night.

When she had seen the truck, her power had started to give her so many ideas, that she couldn't resist, she fell into a tinker fugue ( A trance-like state where a tinker gets lost in the building, modifying, and repairing of their tech). And began to work on the truck till she collapsed from exhaustion.

Skidmark, the leader of the Merchants, a gang that focused more on selling drugs than anything else, was trying to recruit her more each day.

He had even started to use her addiction to put pressure on her to join him. she wasn't proud of her addiction, she just couldn't stop herself, and her resolve was slowly crumbling away each day.

(She later told the Heberts she would have probably joined him if Danny hadn't found her.)

They took her to see panacea, AKA Amy Dallon, the world's strongest healer, to clear the remaining drugs from her system. And get her the help she needed to overcome her addiction.

Sgt. Johnson was a big help with that. He happened to know quite a few programs to help with drug addiction.

As thanks, Sherrel gave him as much information as she could about the Merchants. Which was admittedly, not very much, as she normally just bought her drugs from them.

Slowly she was able to heal and overcome her demons.

And although she was already in her twenty's, she feels she fits in quite nicely with the rest of the team.

As the always loud and rowdy Squealer.

Scene break line

* * *

One year after triggering

Shadow Stalker, an already independent hero, who liked to focus her efforts on the edges of gang territory. Was already high a target for them.

They already knew how dangerous it was for a hero on a team, let alone an independent one. So they decided to find her, and try to get her to join them.

When they finally did find her, she had a crossbow aimed at an unconscious man, one of the local Neo-Nazis of the Empire88, she was guessing, and looked ready to shoot him with a lethal hunting bolt.

Taylor, using the training that had been drilled into her head, had kicked the crossbow out stalker's hand so she couldn't shoot him then got into a ready stance so could move at a moment's notice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stalker shouted, caught off guard, as she brought up her second crossbow upon Skitter and aimed it at the chest area of her new target, "and what the hell did you that for."

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid," Skitter said as she moved to check on the guy while still keeping an eye on Stalker.

"I hope you know that what you were about to do is, at least, a 15 to-life prison sentence," Skitter said now satisfied that the moron was just knocked out.

"What, I wasn't going to kill him," shadow-stalker claimed as she dropped her crossbow to her side in surprise, "I was-" she was interrupted as she tried to explain.

"What, that you were pointing a crossbow with a lethal hunting bolt at him while he's unconscious, for fun," Skitter said as she regarded her fellow independent hero.

"I... I...," Stalker stuttered out, unable to form an excuse, as the cape in front of her started to gather bugs to her.

That reminded Stalker of something.

{"Bugs, why is that familiar,"} she thought to herself,{"I swear, I've seen something like this before, but where?"} She thought. Before she suddenly remembered.

{"That's it, that girl in the alley,"} Stalker concluded in her mind.

Shadow Stalker remembered her now, she saw the girl's trigger. And it was incredible, she was strong, she wasn't prey.

And that, for some unknown reason, truly scared her.

She didn't know why. She just knew that this girl was dangerous.

She looked at the girl, tall, slender but not skinny, muscles in all the right places, not too big or too small. She looked to have more of a compact build to her.

And now, she was being stared down by this new and obviously trained cape, and for the first time, since she herself triggered, was starting to feel like the pry she hunted.

She dropped her remaining crossbow to the ground and sighed, as she surrendered, "I give up. I don't know why, but I know I won't win a fight with you. So just go ahead and arrest me already," stalker grumbled as she dropped to her knee's.

Taylor was a bit surprised to see this, she had expected more of a fight from someone who would use lethal ammo like a Brodhead hunting bolt.

But then again, the girl probably didn't even originally intended to use them, other than scare off some small-time thugs. That's when a thought occurred to her.

"What was he doing that that had you wanting to use a hunting bolt on him?

Stalker sighing in relief, replied, "he was trying to kidnap a young boy from his mother. He said something about race traitors being punished. But I was already moving to intervene when the mother yelled for help, so I didn't catch it all.

"Ok, have you ever used lethal ammo before now Shadow Stalker?" Taylor asked as she held out her hand for Stalker to take so she could pull her up to her feet, "I need to know so we can work this mess out. If you did, you need to tell me when, on who, and why," she explained as she finished pulling Shadow Stalker up to her feet."

"No, I never used them, or the crossbows before now

Taylor nodded. "Ok, that is really good to hear," Taylor continued to nod to herself, "yes, we can work with this.

Stalker nodded, but then she stiffened and said, "Before you do anything for me, I need you to know that I was there that day.

Taylor stiffened as well, "what are you talking about, what day?"

Stalker's shoulders sagged as she signed. "The day you triggered. I was up on the roof of the building to the left, getting ready to jump in and help that red-headed girl when you ran in yelling, whacked the one guy, and threw your baton at the other. Stupid move by the way," stalker explained and Taylor twitched in annoyance at the last remark.

"I was, again, about to jump in when you triggered, and I had blacked out. When I came to, the chick was knocked out and the last three guys were running away.

"I didn't see any more bangers around, and the cops were coming in fast, so I just stayed back.

Taylor breathed in deeply and then sighed. "Ok, fine, since you saw that, I'm guessing that you know who I am right?" stalker had nodded her agreement to that.

"And since you didn't go blabbing to all sundry, that means I can now officially ask you to join my team?" Taylor said brightly

Shadow Stalker jolted at that, "wait, what team?

Scene break line

* * *

Sgt. Johnson had Shadow Stalker A.K.A Sophia Hess, go through every incident report he had on file about her with a fine-tooth comb and made her give a statement for each one.

Fortunately for Sophia, there were no excessive force complaints against her on file. A very good thing, if you consider that was one of the ways the P.R.T was able to get the younger parahumans to join them.

Sgt. Johnson though, was most decidedly, not amused when he heard about the crossbows and hunting bolts. He gave Sophia a two-hour long lecture about her stupidity in carrying them.

And not just in the legality of it all. He went on about several things, their size, weight, range, reload speed, and the danger to the public at Large.

When he was finally finished chewing her out, he started to make suggestions of his own. He suggested that she go through a baton training course with the rest of the team, and get a multi-shot pellet gun with pepper balls as ammo.

After all that, Sophia and Sgt. Johnson started to get along great, so Well in fact that she told him about her home life.

Scene break line

* * *

Sgt. Andrew Johnson, a man of great moral fortitude, a man with over twenty years of experience as a police officer.

A man who never wanted to kill another human being so badly before. If he was ever able to get his hands on Steven Hess, he might just strangle the man.

His dammed prey vs predator philosophy had almost completely sunk into Sophia's head by this point.

He had gotten the Brockton Bay family services involved with the Hess family after Sophia had told him about her home life.

As well as about this thought process of hers, and where it exactly came from.

The mother, Bethany Hess, was a good woman, who worked long hours as a nurse to try and support her daughter. But was showing signs of battered wife syndrome.

The step-father, Steven Hess, was an unemployed, emotionally and physically abusive, debt-ridden man, that leached off of his wife like a nasty parasite.

When child services showed up, they discovered that Steven would use emotional and sometimes physical abuse to keep them in line.

He had liked to justify his behavior as a predator, staking his claim over his prey.

Unfortunately, this had negatively influenced Sophia, as she was beginning to identify with this philosophy.

Thankfully they were able to catch her in time before she did something to cement this idea. And they were already working to reverse the man's influence oh her.

Steven Hess was later arrested when he attacked the social worker there to evaluate the Hess family. The officer that was there with the worker took the man to the ground "hard" then hauled his sorry ass off to jail. Steven Hess later plead guilty to aggravated assault.

Sophia's mother decided to give up custody of her daughter to Sgt. Johnson, so she could go and get the help she desperately needed, but promised to stay in contact with Sophia.

And so with that, Sophia joined the team as the ever dark and mysterious, Shadow Stalker.

Scene break line

* * *

They all trained, day in and day out, both together as a team and as individuals, mock missions, parkour, combat training, weapons training, martial arts, and other things.

They learned as much about the legal system for independent capes as they could.

And with help from New Wave, who they had been working closely with, they were all able to attend Arcadia high together. except for Squealer.

And before they knew it two years had passed. So here Taylor sat, on up on a roof looking through skylight window in on some neo-nazis wannabes', getting ready to pounce on them.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for them, they look like their having fun down there," Skitter said pulling up the armored Hood of her costume. (think Tali'Zorah from Mass Effect but with her normal Skitter mask for her costume)

"I don't, their thugs that would happily beat you to death because you're different," stalker argued as she brought out her new pellet rifle.

"I said almost Stalker," Skitter rebuked as she pulled out her baton and had her bugs began to slowly descend to the group under them, "now, let's get this show on the road shall we Stalker.

With that Skitter broadcasted to their other partner for the night, {Relay we're going in} she passed over the link, a {copy Skitter, the boss(Johnson) says we got the warrant and that you're all clear to engage.}

And so Shadow Stalker and Skitter descended.

Scene break line

* * *

Author's note

This was chapter was to used to introduce Taylor's new teammates and add in a two-year time skip

f.y.i the team will be working more with the B.B.P.D and New-wave than P.R.T but P.R.T will know who they are.


End file.
